darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning (damage type)
using an attack that deals Lightning Damage.]] Lightning is a damage type that can be inflicted in Dark Souls. __TOC__ General Information Lightning Damage is one of three elemental damage types and is encountered infrequently when compared to other forms of damage types. It can often cause more damage because comparatively few armor sets provide high resistance against it. Lightning Damage is effective against a wide range of enemies, especially when compared to Fire Damage. Lightning Damage is said to be effective against Dragons and those that are heavily clad. However, there are exceptions, such as Silver Knights and those that inflict it themselves. Notably, it is ineffective against Gwyn, Lord of Cinder or Dragon Slayer Ornstein. Reducing Lightning Damage is accomplished through raising the Lightning Defense Stat. Defense To lower Lightning Damage received, it is necessary to raise the Lightning Defense stat. Stats At lower levels, increasing all stats while leveling up will raise Lightning Defense to some degree, but with diminishing returns at higher levels. Increasing one's liquid Humanity level will also raise it by a small amount. Equipment Armor Certain Armor sets give good resistance to Lightning but in general good Lightning resistance is harder to secure than other types of resistance. Of the starting armor sets the Wanderer Set offers the highest defense against Lightning Damage. Light armor sets offer decent defense against Lightning, of them are the Great Lord Set, Big Hat's Set, Chester's Set and the fully upgraded Dingy Set. Some medium armor sets are a good choice against Lightning; Ornstein's Set and the Silver Knight Set are among them. Heavy armor sets have the best average defense against Lightning Damage. Smough's Set has the highest Lightning Defense. Individual armor pieces that have the highest Lightning Defense when fully upgraded are the Big Hat, Dingy Robe, Smough's Gauntlets and Maiden Skirt. Although Smough's Gauntlets and the Maiden Skirt have other alternatives with equal Lightning Defense, these pieces have the highest Physical Defense among them. Rings The Thunder Stoneplate Ring and, to a lesser degree, the Speckled Stoneplate Ring are excellent choices when facing enemies that deal Lightning Damage. Shields No shield gives 100% damage reduction to Lightning, and very few boast anything higher than 70%. The Dark Hand has 80% block for lightning, and the Eagle Shield is a decent heavy shield for blocking Lightning at 75% while also giving good defense for other damage types. The best shield in terms of blocking Lightning is the Effigy Shield, which blocks a full 90%. Utilization ]] Players may harness the power of Lightning in a multitude of ways. Miracles The following Miracles deal 100% Lightning Damage. *Great Lightning Spear *Lightning Spear *Sunlight Spear Weapon Augmentation For a limited amount of time, Lightning Damage can be applied directly to weapons through weapon augmentation by enchanting Standard, Raw and Crystal weapon, along with some exceptions, with Gold Pine Resin and the Sunlight Blade miracle. Weapon Ascension Weapons that permanently deal Lightning Damage can be obtained through the Lightning ascension path at the Giant Blacksmith in Anor Londo. An already ascended Lightning Spear can be found, which is dropped by a Mimic in Sen's Fortress. Weapons It is also possible to obtain weapons that are innately imbued with Lightning. *Blacksmith Giant Hammer *Demon's Spear *Dragonslayer Spear *Giant's Halberd Ammunition A combination of Lightning and Thrust Damage can be dealt with crossbows by using the Lightning Bolt ammunition. Enemies Enemies, characters and bosses using Lightning damage are encountered infrequently. Characters *Giant Blacksmith *Solaire of Astora Enemies *Banshee *Batwing Demon *Bell Gargoyles (Anor Londo) *Titanite Demon *Wyvern Bosses *Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough *Sanctuary Guardian See also *Damage Types *Elemental Damage Types *Lightning (Upgrade Path) *Weapon Augmentation Category:Dark Souls: Damage Types